


seven fishes, two couples

by caesarions



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Cooking Lessons, Cultural Differences, Interracial Relationship, M/M, New York City, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarions/pseuds/caesarions
Summary: Italian-Americans celebrate The Feast of the Seven Fishes on Christmas Eve. Min is decidedly not a Brooklyn Italian, but he can pretend, just for one holiday dinner with his—possibly future?—in-laws.





	1. before dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for aph-fanficchallenges' Christmas Advent Calendar! i signed up for the prompt 'dinner / supper', to be posted on December 24th. this is really self-indulgent and overly detailed, but you're lucky, because i could have added even more details. modern aus like this make me happy. so, please enjoy, and let me know if you want to see more! 
> 
> carthage and etruria are my aph ocs. you can see old fics of mine or https://anysusandaranth.weebly.com/ for an explanation of their relationship dynamic. everyone's nyo counterparts would technically be ocs as well, and i just continue to have them be siblings in aus, but the type of siblings depends on their relationship in canon. for example, the italians are a mess of half-siblings because the etruscans just informally influenced the romans. but la familia is important!!!
> 
> NAMES (updated from canon to fit modern times):
> 
> carthage - anysus barca 
> 
> china - wang min
> 
> rome - luca prisco
> 
> female rome - maria prisco
> 
> etruria - achille renai
> 
> female eturia - adriana renai

“You’ll be fine, babe,” Luca said in attempt to wave away Min’s nerves. “It’s my siblings, not my parents.”

“I like your parents just fine, and you like mine,” Min argued. Mr. and Mrs. Prisco were spending the holiday in the homeland, visiting extended family—or perhaps all Italian families were extended. Either way, they would return to their children just in time for New Year’s. On Saturday, Luca had learned how to make _tangyuan_ from Min’s parents to celebrate their first _Dongzhi_ together. “I am not worried about your family. I am worried about the holiday.”

After taking a relaxing day to themselves, now, Min and Luca had rented a car. Early Christmas Eve, they had outraced the traffic and escaped the concrete jungle. Achille had invited them all, even Min, to his fairly new house in suburban New York to make the traditional family dinner.

“Don’t worry. Achille’s husband is Muslim,” Luca explained. “We’re used to smashing holidays together by now.”

Humming, Min glanced out of the car window. He had become much too used to the hellishly cramped subways and their filthy glass. Though it was still before dawn, they drove by the seaside with crystal clear vision.

“What did your family do on Christmas growing up, babe?” Luca asked curiously, ever the good Catholic boy.

Min looked back with raised eyebrows. “…Fed the local Jewish population.”

“Right,” Luca laughed heartily, turning to look at Min. “I didn’t know if that was just a stereotype or not.”

Did they not both live in Brooklyn?

“A very lucrative one,” Min smiled. “Now, keep your eyes on the road.”

“It’s just difficult to tear my eyes away,” the other jested, batting his camel lashes. Either genetics or God was impartial to the Italians, and the answer was not the latter.

Min pinched Luca’s cheek in imitation of Mrs. Wang doing the very same thing during _Dongzhi_. At least both cultures shared their style of motherhood. “It will be significantly less difficult when I am horribly disfigured because neither of us should rightfully have a driver’s license.”

“I don’t need to drive regularly. Do you really want to see my road rage when contending with city traffic?” Despite the jest, his eyes stayed glued to the road. The pavement was seeing even more action than usual with people either entering or leaving dully shining suburbia for the holidays. “But babe, I wouldn’t leave you if something happened to your face.”

“I would,” Min shrugged innocently.

Luca grinned with all of his teeth. “I love you, too.”

Both men laughed.

The rest of the car ride flowed uneventfully. It could have taken many miles, many minutes, but the countryside would never tell, as the rolling hills all looked the same in their white blankets. But time had certainly passed; when they began navigating rows of uniform, picturesque houses, snowy rooftops sparkled rosily with the dawn.

“You’ve arrived at your destination,” Min’s phone announced.

He would have known that from the dogs barking and excited squealing before the car had even pulled into the driveway.

“Luca!” Some unseen force swung open the front door, painted a more perfect white than the snow, dripping honeyed light out onto the veranda. The homeowner hopped outside with bare feet and a well-loved apron. “Come give me a hug, baby brother!”

Actually, it was just the force of Italian siblings.

Luca lowered the window to answer his older half-brother, exposing them to the New York cold for the first time in hours. Min wrapped his peacoat about himself, yet unsure if living in a coastal town made the weather worse or better. “I’ll be right there, Achille.” Then, he turned to Min with a smile. “If you get the container of _tangyuan_ , I’ll get the red wine.”

He pronounced _tangyuan_ wrong, but he was closer than he had been on Saturday.

By the time their gifts had been removed from the backseat, Anysus was outside, unsuccessfully persuading his husband to put on some mittens and cabin socks. Achille protested, “Dear, I’ll just be a minute— oh, what are these?”

Since he had just encased Luca in quite the bone-crushing hug for such a lithe man, Min answered instead. “We were with my parents on Saturday. They wanted to send their regards.”

 _Italians like wine, don’t they?_ Min recalled his parents asking. The Chinese did too—mostly red—but the drink remained overshadowed by other spirits. Achille was too pure to trick with _baijiu_ , unlike Min had tricked Luca early into their burgeoning relationship and laughed so hard that he cried.

It had been a very important test.

“And I helped make the _tangyuan_ ,” Luca announced, his chest swelling. “It’s a dessert that symbolizes family togetherness.”

Achille smiled sweetly. “Well, I love that message.”

Before Anysus could herd everyone back inside, their two dogs ran out and began circling the crowd. Min and Luca’s own dogs would be jealous when they returned home. Speaking of, this veranda looked to be the size of the other couple’s apartment.

Before Min could dwell on that harsh reality, in the third and final wave, two more heads of mocha curls peeked out of the door. Luca’s older half-sister, Adriana, stood smiling in the doorway, but Maria hopped outside to punch her twin brother in the arm.

A realization flashed on Luca’s face like the Star of Bethlehem. “How did you two get here before us? Why didn’t we all drive up from the city together?”

“Maybe because Adriana and I don’t trust you.” Maria punched him again and then turned to Min. “Are you still alive, Min? We thought we would never see you again. We considered kidnapping you away from his driving.”

“Thank you for the concern, but I am still alive so far,” Min humored her. When everyone raised their eyebrows, Min continued, “Can we please get inside before your good Christian neighbors spot our matching ‘Xmas Cub’ and ‘Xmas Twink’ sweaters?”

Maria shared the same shit-eating grin with her twin brother. “How did you decide who wore what?”

“We are wasting my heating bill,” Anysus interrupted the nonsense. “Min, it is very nice to see you again.”

Min followed the gaggle of curls and aquiline noses inside. Achille and Anysus’ lovingly sanitized home opened into a grand foyer, flanked by entrances to the dining room and living rooms. In the middle, a pure white staircase wrapped in tinsel led up to enough guest bedrooms to house all of them for the night so they could all exchange gifts over leftovers on Christmas itself.

Speaking of, Min blinked owlishly. “Do I have to attend Midnight Mass? I do not have a Sunday best.”

“Only if you want to, babe,” Luca chuckled while removing his scarf.

They peeled off their frosted outer garments one by one. While passing through the modern and matte black table set of the dining room, Min could already smell the carbs. The perfumed aroma of spices and dough danced in the air from candles and previously made Christmas cookies. When the group was among the silver appliances and marble counter-tops, the scents caressed his cheeks. Though previously unfamiliar, Min had become quite used to Luca’s own cooking. He might not have looked the part of a chef, but the skills were instilled in him as a mamma’s boy.

“Now that we’re all here,” Achille said, clapping his hands, “would anyone like some coffee? Cooking is going to be an all-day affair!”

“One of us would,” Luca huffed, glancing at Min.

Min rolled his eyes. “If you say one more thing about my preference for _leaf water,_ we are getting a divorce.”

“We aren’t married yet,” the other quipped.

Min raised his eyebrows.

“We have tea, too! Anysus, be a dear and get it down for Min?” Achille’s own wedding band flashed conspicuously as he took the _tangyuan_ and Silver Heights brand wine and placed them on the kitchen island. “As for me, I believe I’ll break in this wine. Min, please tell your parents that we said thank you!”

Anysus returned with a glass jar of mixed tea bags. “It’s early morning.”

As Min rooted through his options, he continued to listen to their married banter. “Not everyone is a lightweight like yourself, dear,” Achille teased. “Red wine is in my blood.”

“Maybe red blood cells are,” Anysus mumbled before leaning down to kiss Achille’s cheek. The Lebanese man was much taller than the Italian quartet; Min himself was only slightly taller. “I’m not supposed to drink at all.”

“We are a family of bad influences,” Adriana admitted, appearing with a corkscrew. The hazel eyes that she shared with Achille glittered with mischief.

Everyone laughed. Min and Luca glanced at each other.

Though Anysus was correct initially, the time rolled into late morning as family and friends caught up. Anysus’ lips held the hint of a smile as Achille discussed his newest paintings. Adriana filled them in on her new yoga classes. She quickly mentioned her girlfriend being present—actually, Anysus’ sister—but Maria did not let the sin go unpunished. She huffed and launched into tales of failed first dates.

“She was German, but she didn’t even drink,” Maria lamented. “I shouldn’t be single. I’m not even the youngest!”

“Like seven minutes is a big fuckin’ deal,” Luca huffed.

Everyone else sipped their wine in her honor. “I could set you up with my sister or one of her friends. She’s at our place watching the dogs right now,” Min spoke up.

Maria turned gravely serious. “Pics, or it didn’t happen.”

Though he had opened himself up to this topic, Min crossed his arms as the conversation carried on. Luca took up the helm of relaying the pros and cons of moving in together.

“It will only get easier the more that you move,” Achille promised.

Min swallowed. “Perhaps, but falling asleep next to Luca’s snoring never will.” He set his mug, devoid of green tea, on the island with a dismissive clink.

It was time to get to work.

“So, Min,” Adriana asked as the drinks were drained and aprons handed out, “you are pescatarian?”

“And lactose intolerant.” He stood and steeled himself for the reaction that always came. “Is that a problem?”

“The first part is a solution! And we can try to work around the second part.” Maria laughed as she pinned her long curls up into a matronly bun; Adriana’s hair was already cropped into a bouncy bob. “You’ll love dinner today. Though it’s technically called The Feast of the Seven Fishes, you can cheat and use other seafood as well. You know how us Catholics are.”

Min did not.

“Anysus ordered everything last weekend to avoid the rush.” Achille kissed his husband on the cheek with pride. “I believe we should just make the dishes in order, yeah?”

Min tilted his head as he tied his own slick, black hair up. “Are you sure I will be of use?”

Everyone nodded in the affirmative. Luca said, “You help me make dinner, don’t you?”

“Only if I like the dish,” Min huffed, but he joined his boyfriend’s in-laws by throwing on an old apron.

Well, in-laws required marriage.

In either case, they would eat light by starting with _baccalà mantecato_. The cod had been buried in salt the entire week in preparation for its big moment, but it was only the first dish. Whipped with olive oil, the fish transformed into a light spread. Something had to be dipped into it, of course. So, Achille led Min through making his first loaf of _focaccia_.

“Even Anysus can make this bread,” Achille encouraged Min as the Chinese man combined olive oil and spices in the skillet.

Anysus gave a thumbs up from the back of the kitchen. Min quickly figured out that he was just here for moral support.

The second dish was a cold _insalata di mare_ , which appealed the most to Min. At least something on this menu was vaguely healthy. While Luca worked on throwing shrimp and calamari into the salad, Min happily washed and chopped the greens.

Adriana was also pleased, which got her talking to Min about health trends.

“Between _baijiu_ and juice cleanses, I don’t know how I could detox any more,” Min mused as he minced parsley.

Adriana stopped slicing celery and looked up, brows furrowed. “...Maybe you should give your liver a break.”

Min pointed to her full wine glass and raised his eyebrows. The two bantered a bit more about health trends until it was time for the next dish.

“Babe, can I have a kiss?” Luca asked from behind as Min cleaned scraps from the cutting board. Min only rolled his eyes. “You are so n— hey!”

As he turned around, he jostled the plastic container that Luca was holding. Enough water splashed onto the floor that Min almost forgot to see what was wriggling inside the container. “Is that… a live eel? Has that always been here?”

“Where’s my kiss?” Luca pouted. “You’re lucky I didn’t hold the eel up.”

Min whipped him in the arm with a towel.

“Anysus is a dear. He ordered the eel ahead, but just picked it up yesterday.” Achille patted his husband’s shoulder appreciatively. “It needs to be fresh! Anysus wouldn’t let me keep it in the bathtub, so we compromised on a container of water in the pantry.”

Min and Anysus blinked at each other.

Using live ingredients was not foreign to Min, but the idea of a Christmas eel was. They collectively decided on _capitone grigliato_ instead of _fritto_ because grilling always sounded healthier, even if reality did not always match up.

Luca and Anysus killed and cut the eel into pieces as everyone watched uncomfortably and stood around uselessly. When all of the fanfare was over, Min alternated the chopped eel and bay leaves on metal skewers. Since the dish had to marinate in the olive oil and vinegar mix before grilling, the family and friends moved on.

Maria announced that the next dish was _spaghetti alle vongole_. The Chinese man almost laughed as Achille brought out some dough he had made earlier. “Of course. I was beginning to wonder about the conspicuous lack of pasta.”

“Have you ever made your own noodles with Luca?” Achille asked he began dividing the dough into four pieces.

The aforementioned brother helped him rewrap the dough that was not in use. “Yes. He tells me about how the Chinese actually invented the noodle the entire time.”

“And you tell me about how the Italians perfected it.” Since he was helping Anysus with the clams, Min could only stick out his tongue at his boyfriend.

Anysus cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since the making of the _focaccia_. “You two can share the history of pasta.”

The clam pasta had been the easiest so far, leaving lots of time for the final and heartiest dish. As the host, Achille thought it best to end things with a warming stew.  

Luca had explained that Achille and Adriana’s father claimed to be of Tuscan descent, just like _cacciucco_ , but their ingredients had more in common with the Italian-American _cioppino_.

“I told Anysus we could add more types of seafood to the stew,” Achille chuckled over the final mussels and scallops, “but he insisted on seven. At home, our number changed wildly with the year.”

Anysus shrugged. “I like to be exact.”

“For once, I agree. If we used crab, it would give San Francisco Italians too much credit,” Luca waved his wooden spoon as he explained. “And they’re coast traitors.”

“I understand. West Coast Chinese can be frightening sometimes.” Min acted sympathetic and lowered his boyfriend’s arm before he threw tomato paste on them all.

Maria glanced up over her simmering pot of oil, which reeked of fennel and fish stock. “NorCal or SoCal?”

“Both,” Min shook his head gravely.

Some loose ends had to be tied up, such as drizzling the focaccia and grilling the eel skewers. They waited until the sights and smells of the savory food died down, happily conversing over wine again, until the kitchen was powdery sweet enough to make dessert.

“I’m excited about this one, Min,” Adriana admitted, gently shaking the other’s arm. “We’re making _sorbetto_ instead of _gelato_!”

When he caught up to the Italians’ upbeat tempo and assumed the reason why, Min flushed. “Oh, that is not necessary just for me.”

“Sure, it is! And the recipe is so easy that you can make it with Luca,” Achille suggested. He was already pulling out fresh fruit as Anysus readied the food processor. Well, it would cool them down and refresh their palates after the stew.

“A fine idea!” Maria swung an arm around her twin. “If Luca keeps at the _gelato_ , he’ll get fat.”

“Hey!” Luca laughed and pulled her into a chokehold. He had been in football, not wrestling, so Maria more than easily reversed their positions. And American football at that, not a real sport, much to the chagrin of his parents.

As they started to wobble while fighting, Anysus stepped in and plucked them off of the ground. Maria and Luca folded their arms and pouted.

Since Min still swallowed some guilt, he let the Italians pick the flavors of sorbet. They experimented with different purée combinations and sugar and honey levels for what felt like hours. Min sat on the counter, kicking his feet and demanding Luca hand him the spoonfuls.

Eventually, they ended with three healthy servings of orange, honeydew, and kiwi sorbet.

“I was going to end with _struffoli_ ,” Achille mused next, “but it seems we already have a dessert like that.”

“That’s what making _tangyuan_ reminded me of.” Luca rubbed his chin. “Min’s parents asked me why I was so good at rolling balls of dough.”

Luca had made struffoli at their apartment before, so Min was not as lost around the Italians as usual. It tasted of honey and hazelnuts as opposed to sesame and sweet rice, but both desserts were similar. “Funny how food around the world works. But is that okay?”

“Not a problem at all! We’ll just make _cannoli_ instead,” Achille assured the other.

What was not assuring was the ricotta cheese Achille removed from the refrigerator. “I fear I am of no use when it comes to desserts with dairy,” Min chuckled through clenched teeth.

“Anysus is no use either! I only have the ingredients on hand because he always wants me to make _cannoli_.” After swinging an arm around his tall husband’s shoulders, Anysus bent over so Achille could kiss him. The lovers stepped into the routine as easily as a pair of well-worn slippers. “Why don’t you banish your bad self from the kitchen so you can keep Min company, dear?”

Anysus pecked Achille on the cheek one last time before looking at Min. “I can show you around the new house.”

“Don’t bond too much,” Luca pointed a pastel finger, dyed from dipping into the purées, at them. “I know Anysus is hotter than me.”

“No one was thinking that but you, babe.” Min half-sighed, half-chuckled, and headed straight for the wine. “I apologize for him.” Before leaving the Italians behind, he filled a second glass and handed it off to Anysus. The Lebanese man nodded his thanks.

“Good stuff,” Anysus huffed as they walked through the dining room.

Min raised an eyebrow. “You are a lightweight. You do not know anything about alcohol.”

“Just trying to be nice.” Even without the presence of Achille, Anysus cracked a small smile.

Well, to ignore the presence of Achille even around the house would be a sin in itself. Now that Achille had mentioned his paintings, Min noticed bursts of wild nature and color covered every corner of the otherwise modern home. At least four canvases hung in the foyer alone, and one peeked out above the top of the grand stairs. If anyone thought Min and Luca to be an odd couple—in fact, many did—Min only had to find solace in the shy, artistic Achille marrying the heir of a Fortune 500 company. Anysus carried the essence of Achille outside of the house, to work, in his ring.

When they entered the living room, sliding glass doors made up the entirety of one wall. Min blinked into the scarlet evening light bathing the room. Had time really escaped him that much while cooking? Even a thin strip of twilight appeared on the horizon, melting into Achille and Anysus’ back deck, painted black. Snow piled on the hot tub cover and the stairs leading down to the beach.

“Will you get any use out of the hot tub in winter?” Min asked, also attempting to be nice.

“We’ll see. We sat in it once earlier this month. Watched the snow fall,” Anysus shrugged. “Getting in and out was cold.”

Min stifled a laugh. “Yeah, I bet.”

When they moved further into the living room, they approached the sunken lounge. A long, leather black couch curled around a glass coffee table. Only a few paint splatters and dog scratches on the glass revealed the fact that this house was in fact a home, but Anysus walked past the slight damage unbothered.

Just outside the lounge, Achille and Anysus’ dogs were curled up by the fireplace. When they finally noticed Anysus, they barked eagerly and ran around their owner in circles.

“That is one reason we might finally move out of the city,” Min sighed. He patted the dog next to him, but not enough to make he and Luca’s own dogs too jealous. “We want the dogs to have more room.”

“Is that the only reason?” Anysus raised his eyebrows over his glass.

Min’s cheeks threatened to match the shade of red wine. “We will see.”

Once his pets were calm, Anysus raised a finger. “We’re going upstairs. Let’s bring your luggage in.”

It was a fine idea. Min took their empty wine glasses back to the kitchen, where he could ask Luca for the car keys. Luca jested that the price was a kiss, which Min would happily pay a thousand times over.

Min slipped into his boots and peacoat to face the biting New York winter once more. Despite insisting his husband bundle up earlier, Anysus just threw on a scarf.

Once they stepped outside, Min scrunched his face into the cold. Between his teeth chattering, he offered, “I can get the presents.”

Well, he got _half_ of the presents. After Min unlocked the trunk, Anysus only needed one hand for Min and Luca’s suitcase. He scooped up brightly wrapped boxes with the other arm, and Min followed like a little duckling.

Each person’s gift contained one thing from Luca and one from Min. Min had not considered buying anything for his boyfriend’s family—not because he was unfamiliar with Christmas. The commercialized aspect was the only one Min knew well. But Luca eventually mentioned that his siblings were busy shopping for Min, and Min realized his strange longing to shop for them in return.

“I thought you only exchanged gifts with other family members,” Min had insisted.

Luca had only shrugged.

Almost in a flurry, he had purchased high end leggings for Adriana, a jewelry set for Maria, oil paints for Achille, and cufflinks for Anysus.

“What did you get Luca for Christmas?” Anysus interrupted the other’s thoughts once they were back inside. Min blinked, realizing he had been staring at the ground and removing his peacoat too slowly. If Anysus noticed, he said nothing of it.

Well, just like usual.

“This panini press he would not stop prattling on and on about,” Min laughed fondly. “What did you get Achille?”

Bubbling laughter floated out from the kitchen. Anysus pressed a finger to his lips.

The two men took turns carrying the presents into the living room where the Christmas tree awaited, as proud and tall as the vaulted ceiling. As they arranged the gifts under the tree, Min took special note of the nativity scene on a glass side table nearby. Some of the tree’s ornaments included Achille and Anysus’ first Christmas and wedding dates and couples photos. Even their dogs had their own ornaments.

“Which guest bedroom would you like?” Anysus asked as the pair worked their way back to the foyer.

“What is this, a hotel?” Min huffed. “As far as I am concerned, you can give Luca the couch.”

They toured all of the guest bedrooms, each minimalist in theme. Despite his words, Min picked the smallest, corner bedroom and would let Luca sleep next to him. Anysus placed Min and Luca’s luggage at the foot of the bed. Min jumped over the white sheets to get to the other side of the room. Another sliding glass door opened to a balcony with a perfect view of the Atlantic.

Though Min kept the door closed to keep the cold out, he peeked through the glass pane. The winter waters churned in shades of silver tinsel as snow fell anew. Twilight had almost taken over, and snowflakes passed in front of the moon, creating the same speckled light in the room. Frozen reeds and fog replaced the skyscrapers and smog of Min’s usual window views.

Min struggled with a deep breath.

His eyes went wide when Anysus materialized beside him. For such a large man, he had such quiet footsteps. Or, perhaps it was Min that was distracted. He said softly, “I can see now why you decided to move out here.”

“Easy to pretend that the world is just me and Achille.” Anysus nodded along before glancing at Min. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Folding his arms in his sweater sleeves, Min gave a secret smile. Recently, he and Luca had been leaving the apartment less and less, and everyone thought it to be a terrible thing but them.

As they watched the snow dance, Anysus murmured, “You're good for him.”

“I knew that much,” Min huffed. His mouth twitched as he finally reconsidered his constant jests. “...How so?”

“Luca came to Brown a few years after me. Wanted to be close to Achille at RISD.” The other man stopped to take a gentle sip of his wine. “Partied every weekend, but willingly chose an 8 AM each semester. Showed up to every class.”

Tapping his fingers on his glass and squirming, Min said, “Yes, I have heard the stories. I fail to see what that has to do with me.” They had met after college because Min’s restaurant was on the way to Luca’s office. Apparently, Chinese food had hit the spot.

“What do you do on the weekends now?” Anysus raised a thick eyebrow.

Min turned away from him and mumbled, “...Visit the farmer’s market and look for the latest sales.”

After the guest bedrooms came Achille’s studio. The walls were white just like the rest of the house, which made Min shudder. Thankfully, each easel was surrounded by a circle of scrap cloth to shield the floor. One bulletin board was filled to the brim with pinned inspiration and a list of commissions. Similarly, any lesser desk would have collapsed under the weight of Achille’s various paints and brushes.

Min glanced at a half-finished landscape. “He is very talented. You must be proud.”

“Extremely.” Anysus grinned wide enough to expose his dimples.

Min felt as if he had unlocked some secret of the universe.

As the pair moved on, Min only wanted to peek into the master bedroom to afford Anysus and Achille their privacy. Thus, he raised his eyebrows when Anysus swung the door open wider.

“Connected to the last room,” Anysus explained, short and sweet.

Though he was reassured, Min still walked through quickly through the room. Besides being a larger version of the guest bedrooms, the most notable decor was a collage of beautiful photographs from Anysus and Achille’s wedding.

Min swallowed.

Even moreso than Achille’s studio, Anysus’ study did not match the rest of the house. He had given Achille the bigger spare room, and the bookshelves that ran along the walls shrank the room even more. Min’s eyes roved from the ancient spines, to the scarlet carpet, to the enormous oaken desk. When Anysus shut the door behind them, they were cloistered.

“Luca is always talking about having a study like this,” Min sighed.

Anysus hummed. “Helps me get used to working from home. Will be more in the future.”  

“Is the commute into the city driving you mad?”

“That, and,” Anysus shrugged, “our friend agreed to be our surrogate mother.”

The wheels in Min’s head turned until the news finally registered, slapping him in the face like the winter wind. “Congratulations! That’s fantastic!” Min patted the other on his shoulder, though it was quite the reach. “Does Achille know?”

“His present,” Anysus mumbled. “She will tell everyone when she and my sister join us for Christmas tomorrow.”

“It is a Christmas miracle.” Min stopped patting Anysus and furrowed his brows. “The miracle is baby Jesus, is it not?”

Anysus shrugged. “Muslim.”

Min tried to stop himself from asking any baby questions, but one came, and suddenly, they all rushed in like the ocean outside. Anysus entrusted Min with his worry at being a father, which Min dismissed outright. Min had never met a more responsible person in his life.

“Even if the baby is a girl?” Anysus asked. “I have no experience with… I’m gay. Don’t know what women do.”

Min insisted, “You will learn. You will simply spoil her rotten, like any good Italian would. Oh, if we had a girl, Luca would turn her into such a brat! I would love it.”

She—or he—already owned infinite blessings by having two stay-at-home dads. Min idly wondered if he could ever reach that phase, which seemed the exact opposite of life now, putting in long hours at the family restaurant after his parents’ retirement. Getting time off to spend Christmas with Luca had been a struggle enough, and Min was his own boss.

To everyone’s surprise, especially Anysus’ own, he already had a Pinterest board for nursery ideas.

“Husband is rubbing off on me,” Anysus huffed as they scrolled through his account on his MacBook, and Min gave his own commentary.

Min smiled. “Well, that is never a bad thing.”

Soon after decorating a theoretical nursery, Achille himself called for them from the bottom of the stairs. The cannoli shells and filling were both chilling, so they could return to help set the table. Min nodded a promise to Anysus to keep the surprise a surprise.

“Thank you for bringing in your bags and presents! I completely forgot about that,” Achille greeted them in the foyer. This time, Anysus leaned down for a kiss first. “Did you two have a nice time?”

“We did. The new house is immaculate,” Min prefaced. Then, he turned to Anysus. “What are we going to do while they are all at Mass?”

“Try the hot tub?” Anysus shrugged.

The Italians in the dining room all laughed.

Except for Luca, who appeared from the kitchen, carrying the eel dish to position in the center of the table. He also had cloth napkins tucked under his chin, but that did not cease him from glaring daggers at Anysus. “What did I say about bonding too much?”

Rolling his eyes, Min skipped into the dining room. He took the napkins from Luca to help his boyfriend out. The motion freed his chin for a kiss. “O, ye of little faith,” Min chuckled as he arranged the deep red cloths on the table. When Luca raised his eyes, Min continued, “I heard your mamma say it that one time.”

Everyone arranged the table and brought out the rest of the food. Soon, the sights, sounds, and smells of old Italy filled the room. Of all of Italy, since they had not limited their cuisine or Christmas traditions to just one region. Why should they?

Why should anyone? This _Dongzhi_ , Min’s family drank red wine instead of rice wine. Some years, they made northern dumplings instead of southern _tangyuan_ , or perhaps a mix of both.

Every part of the world had something to offer.

When they met eyes as they helped, Luca would pout, and Min would have to kiss the jealousy away. If that was his only job, Min would never complain.

The finishing touches were necessary for the atmosphere. Maria fiddled with the Christmas music, and Adriana lit the candles around the room.

Night had officially fallen outside, so the candle flames and Christmas lights became the only source of illumination. Once seated, Min turned and watched the flames dance across Luca’s aquiline nose and the lights twinkle in his caramel eyes. To some conversation barely comprehended, he said, “I like it.”

“Oh, then we’ll leave it just as is,” Achille smiled. He removed his hand from the light-switch and returned to the head of the table, sitting next to his husband. Their wedding bands winked enticingly as the men entangled their fingers.

Adriana leaned back in her chair, wiping her brow. “Now we know what mamma went through every holiday, every year.”

“We better start eating our hard work, then,” Maria huffed.

Aranth turned to Luca. “Would my baby brother like to say grace?”

Everyone made the Sign of the Cross. Min blinked, started late, and made a very quick motion to catch up. He met eyes with Anysus who nodded reassuringly. Anysus had been practicing this for years and would for many more.

Perhaps Min would, too.

Everyone bowed their heads. Min was about to close his eyes when he caught sight of his reflection in his empty plate and silverware.

Luca whispered reverently, “Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are…”

Min’s cheeks flushed red, and not from the warped lighting of the candles. He titled his head to glance at Luca through his lashes. Luca’s own camel lashes hovered above the cheeks Min kissed good morning, every morning.

“...about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.”

Min smiled a miracle to himself. When everyone else opened their eyes, no revelations had been had, except for Min.

Min locked eyes with Anysus and completed the Sign of the Cross on time.


	2. after dinner

In the wee hours of Christmas morning, Min listened to the unfamiliar sound of a car pulling into a driveway. The sound of chattering _goodnight_ s followed the gaggle of Italians up the stairs. Soon after, the door’s hinges whispered open, bathing the guest bedroom in a familiar light.

“Hey, babe.” Luca immediately began to shrug out of his good polo and slacks. With the Christmas joy plain on his face, Min had told him that looked like a schoolboy. “I didn’t think you would still be awake.”

Min kept his page by holding his finger between the covers of his novel. “Oh, we don’t always turn in so early.”

“Yes, we do,” the other man chuckled. Both men had come close to dozing off after stuffing themselves on the feast of fishes, the labors of their love.

As soon as Luca stood in only his boxers, he began to shiver. Min pulled back the bed’s flannel sheets and patted the spot next to himself. It was an intimate ritual, no matter who went to bed first. Luca giggled and dove into the warm, woolen mess.

Min asked as they settled in, “How was Midnight Mass?”

“Much more populated than usual, since all of us heretics still have enough guilt to go for the holidays.” Yawning, Luca wrapped himself about Min’s side. “How was your time with Anysus?”

“Good. We tried the hot tub.” And talked and talked again.

Luca melted into Min's skin like a snowbank into the cracks of a brick wall. Since he sat up, supported by the pillows, Min nestled his hand into Luca’s curls. Their hair routines were polar opposites, perhaps the biggest culture shock, but both were equally as vain. “I can attend next time, if you remind me.”

“You’re not missing very much, but sure,” the Italian shrugged.

Min tinkered with the tiny curl right at Luca’s temple. “Exactly. Mass will be significantly less boring with me around.”

“Things often are, babe.” Grabbing Min’s wrist, Luca pulled down to press a kiss to Min’s palm. He grinned into the gesture, causing Min’s own cheeks to rise in a wine color. Luca mumbled into Min’s rosy fingers, “Are you going to bed soon? No doubt Achille will wake everyone with a squeal up at dawn.”

Even as he glanced at the bedside lamp, which honeyed Luca’s eyes, Min’s smile did not fall. “I am. I imagine Anysus’ sister and friend will get here early.”

“Hm?” The sheets rustled as Luca tilted his head.

Min immediately swore under his breath. “We talked as you made _cannoli_. Anysus wants it to be a surprise for Achille.”

“It better be a good one,” Luca huffed into Min’s shoulder, rustling his midnight black hair. “I threatened him after he proposed to Achille because he didn’t tell me. And to protect Achille, of course.”

“Baby brothers are _very_ frightening,” Min jested. “You are not going to ask about the surprise? You are usually as nosy as a _nonna_.”

Luca shrugged. “I trust you.”

After that, Luca released Min’s wrist. Returning to playing with his boyfriend’s hair set the man adrift in lost consciousness. Though Min sat at attention, the words on the paper all bled together into a jumble of soot and snow like in the city. Instead, he ran through the words in his mind.

Rising, clear crystal hills outside recorded the passage of time as Min thought and thought. Luca’s breathing began to shallow out, which played like an old record to Min, the telltale signs of his snoring beginning. At least Luca had finally listened to Min about sleeping on his side to fix his breathing—or, more likely, he just wanted to cuddle.

Min grabbed his bookmark from the nightstand, which was a homemade yarn design they had purchased at the farmer’s market. He shelved his book as he flipped the lamp off.

In the dark, Min could plunge into the cocoon of warmth Luca and the blankets provided—mostly Luca. Even in slumber, Luca readjusted to Min, slipping his soft arms around the other and burying his face in Min’s hair. Remembering a time when he refused to let Luca touch his hair because of the finger oils, Min’s cheeks ached fondly. Now, it was all the Italian seemed to do. Eventually, it was all Min seemed to do, too.

Min sighed to himself.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short little epilogue because it felt right. if you've made it this far, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> happy holidays!


End file.
